yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 122
"Show of Nature", known as "Glory on the Academia!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 11, 2016 and in Canada on December 22, 2017. Nicktoons aired on June 16, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki & Jack Atlas vs. Battle Beast & Sanders Turn 8: Battle Beast The effect of "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor" inflicts damage to the destroyed monster's controller equal to its ATK (Sanders: 2000 → 0). The Battle Beast activates the effect of "Gladiator Beast Fort", returning the "Gladiator Beast Augustus" underneath it to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to Yuya. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Acceleration", reducing the damage to 0. The Battle Beast activates the effect of his other "Fort", returning the "Gladiator Beast Laquari" underneath it to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to Yuya. As a card effect would inflict damage, Jack activates his face-down "Red Gazer", paying half his Life Points (Jack: 2000 → 1000) to reduce the damage to 0 and Special Summon a "Red Token" (???/100) in Defense Position. As each "Gladiator Beast Fort" has no cards underneath it, the Battle Beast activates their effects, placing a "Gladiator Beast" monster from his Deck underneath each of them. He chooses "Augustus" and "Laquari". Turn 9: Jack Jack draws and Normal Summons "Double Resonator". He activates the effect of "Double Resonator", letting him treat a monster he controls as a Tuner monster once per turn. He chooses the "Red Token". Jack Double Tunes the Level 8 "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Double Resonator" and the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red Token" to Synchro Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Jack activates its effect, letting him destroy all other cards on the field once per turn. As "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting the Battle Beast activate a "Gladiator Beast's Great Fortress" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. He activates one from his Deck. Its effect lets the Battle Beast place all "Gladiator Beast" monsters in his Graveyard underneath it and negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field. He places "Augustus", Laquari", "Gladiator Beast Andabata" and "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" and negates the effects of "Tyrant". "Tyrant" attacks directly, but the Battle Beast activates the effect of "Great Fortress", letting him Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster that is underneath it, but its effects are negated and its ATK becomes 1000 plus the number of monsters underneath "Great Fortress" times 1000, and it will become the new attack target. He Special Summons "Andabata" (1000 → 4000/2800). When a monster is destroyed by battle or card effect when "Great Fortress" is face-up, that monster's owner will take 500 damage for each monster sent to the Graveyard. The attack is redirected to "Andabatae", but Jack activates the effect of the "Red Armor" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Tyrant" by battle (Jack: 1000 → 500). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Great Fortress" places all "Gladiator Beast" monsters Special Summoned by its effect underneath it. Turn 10: Yuya As he controls no monsters, Yuya draws and subsequently activates "Performapal Pendulum Art & Clean", letting him Special Summon as many face-up Level 1 "Performapal" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck as possible. They may attack directly, but their effects are negated and Yuya may not Special Summon other monsters this turn. He Special Summons "Performapal Shieldrummer" (???/600), "Performapal Pararhino" (500/???), "Performapal Gongato" (100/100) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (100/600), all in Attack Position. Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hid Hippo" (100/???). "Hid Hippo" attacks directly, but the Battle Beast activates the effect of "Great Fortress", Special Summoning "Andabatae" (1000 → 4000/2800) in Attack Position, who becomes the new attack target. Yuya activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Performapal Guard Dance", preventing "Performapal" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle this turn and preventing the battle damage. "Shieldrummer" attacks directly and the Battle Beast Special Summons "Gyzarus" (2400 → 3000/1500) with "Great Fortress". "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" attacks directly and the Battle Beast Special Summons "Laquari" (1800 → 2000/400) with "Great Fortress". "Gongato" attacks directly and the Battle Beast Special Summons "Augustus" (2600 → 1000/1000) with "Great Fortress". "Pararhino" attacks directly, but the Battle Beast activates the effect of "Gladiator Beast Noxious" in his hand, Special Summoning it (???/1000) in Defense Position as a direct attack was declared and making it the new attack target. Yuya activates the effect of the "Guard Dance" in his Graveyard, banishing it to switch control of all "Performapal" monsters he controls that battled this turn with his opponent's monsters. Control of all monsters is switched. Yuya activates the effect of the "Pendulum Art and Clean" in his Graveyard, banishing it to shuffle a "Performapal" monster on the field into his Deck and destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned this turn. He returns "Hid Hippo" to destroy all monsters. As monsters were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard (with Yuya's Pendulum Monsters going to the Extra Deck face-up instead of the GY), the effect of "Great Fortress" inflicts 500 damage to their controllers for each one (BB: 300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes